Dos soles
by littleforestcat
Summary: 24 themes for Spain and Belgium.


A/n: This pairing gets very little love nowadays. I also haven't written prose in a while, so this is my way of practicing. Behold, my first Spain/Belgium fic~!

Other notes: sentences are not based on historical accuracy. Human and nation names interchangeable. Belgium's human name is Clara.

* * *

><p><span>Ring<span>

"Come on, Spain! It'll be fun!" she laughed in cheer as she reached for his hand, for which he threaded his through the others and complied hesitantly, their feet now slowly moving to the rhythm of Ring Around the Rosie.

Hero

She can't say he technically 'saved' her from the fierceness of her older brother, but on the days where he'd look at her with softness and an eager will to make her comfortable, she'd smile and gladly accept that version.

Memory

Working up the courage to wish her a Happy Birthday, Antonio hid halfway behind the threshold leading into Clara's bedroom, where she hummed in front of a large mirror, and remembered how easy things used to be when he _wasn't_ head over heels.

Box

Together, Spain and Belgium carried in another box full of tomatoes, later collapsing from exhaustion and heat on the living room couch, both cuddled up for a quick siesta.

Run

Belgium sometimes didn't miss a chance to tease Spain about the fact that she could run a little bit faster than he can.

Hurricane

Spain and Belgium rarely did fight, but when they did on those occasions, South Italy would rather stay upstairs for the day than head down to face the troublesome hurricane.

Wings

Very few people know it, but Belgium was extremely afraid of moths, giving Spain the pleasurable incentive of catching and releasing three of them in her face, and blushing as she clung to him in fear.

Cold

"I'll never consider this place my home!" she sneered, upright and dignified as she marched inside with a cold, unfriendly stare.

Red

"I told you not to climb those trees outside! Hurry in, you're getting blood everywhere!"

Drink

No matter how heavy of a beer drinker she was, Belgium always chose classier alcohol when drinking with Spain, except of course, at football parties!

Midnight

The occupants in Spain's household never stayed up past ten due to the hard work done throughout the day, but there Belgium was, large beer mug in hand, sobbing amidst Spain's rough snores.

Temptation

"I picked your favorite!" Spain sang, dangling what looked to be a single strawberry in front of the blonde woman's eyes, "too bad you gave them up for lent, yes?" His bean didn't falter as she scowled and smacked his hand away, muttering why she even bothered to tell him she gave them up.

View

"Belgio, you better not leave me alone with this bastard!" little Romano wailed as he clutched the apron of Belgium's dress angrily, red-faced and grumpy.

Music

When she was a lot younger, Belgium used to enjoy long car rides with her older brother Netherlands, mostly because he always had the best kind of music: metal.

Silk

Why did it bother Spain so much that Belgium decided to wear that silly orange silk dress to the town festival?

Cover

She covered for most of his mishaps, defended him in loyalty; it's a shame, for he wouldn't have done the same.

Promise

Reaching for her frail hand through the cold, rusting bars, Spain clenched his fingers against hers, hating how desperate she looked (no longer the fighter he once known her to be), and promised he wouldn't let her go the whole night.

Dream

'_These dreams go on when I close my eyes…_' she sang, in a daze one day, while washing the dishes, not hearing the sound of one dish slipping from her hand and onto the floor.

Candle

After all the candles on the tree were lit, Spain, Belgium and (with tremendous force) South Italy sang, one beaming and another praying that the Christmas cheer would last throughout the upcoming, troubling year.

Talent

Crocheting had always been a guilty pleasure of hers.

Silence

Falling asleep under the stars was beautiful when the only living things breaking the serene silence were crickets.

Journey

"Bélgica oh please stay here with me, don't go out there!" Spain pouted, looking hurt.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, saying: "Spanje relax! I'm just going to the supermarket!"

Fire

Coughing under the heat and stench of the forest fire nearby, Spain raced into the other room, sighing in relief to find Belgium huddled on the couch, trying to calm a shivering South Italy.

Strength

Healing physical wounds was one of Belgium's strengths, but she realized, as Spain pulled her towards him and stroked her hair to calm her down from a recent round with the Netherlands, healing mental wounds could be one of Spain's.

A/n: Review if you want!


End file.
